He's Not Yours!
by Callista Woods
Summary: Stalk DBSK Dorm! Apa aja yang dilakukan personil DBSK di dormnya? Check it out! Evil Junsu, Patient Jaejoong and Jealous Yunho for this chapter! RnR! Pair : Yunjae. Genre : Frendship, humor ? and romance.


**He's Not Yours!**

_Author : Callista Woods_

_A screenplays fanfiction_

_ DBSK/TVXQ/TVfXQ/THSK/Tohoshinki_

Genre: Friendship, humor, romance

Pair: Yunjae dulu deh..

Warning: 100% fiktif, OOC, BL, bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo dll.

Halo, gue Callista. Tahu kan sama boyband legendaris DBSK atau TVXQ atau blahblahblah banyak amat deh namanya. Yang pasti tuh boyband beranggotakan orang cowok ganteng, tampan, pinter nyanyi, pinter nari dan perlu gak gue sebutin semua kelebihan-kelebihan mereka? Nggak usah deh ya, ntar jadinya gue gak jadi ngasih cerita tentang mereka ke kalian. Karena saking terkenalnya tuh boyband, fansclub dimana-mana. Nah, akhir-akhir ini sering banget dikabarkan kalo boyband ini punya _sasaeng_ fans atau penggemar yang terlalu terobsesi sama mereka sampai-sampai celena dalam mereka dicuri bahkan salah satu anggotanya atau mungkin mereka semua pernah, mengalami kekerasan dari fans seperti Yoochun yang pernah ditampar pas baru keluar dari salon. Serem yaaaaa… Tapi, gue mau kasih rahasia besar gue ke kalian kalau gue, salah satu dari _sasaeng_ fans itu. Ooopsss, jangan marah kayak gitu dong, gue gak segila mereka-mereka yang lain sahabat satu profesi gue yang banyakan udah stress atau gimana yah, gak bener lagi deh. Tapi gue juga gak bisa dibilang bener sih, hehehe…

Nah, sebagai _sasaeng_ fans pasti ada deh yang gue lakukan terhadap 5 cowok unyu(?) itukan. Mau tahu? Gue bakal kasih tahu apa yang gue lakuin selama ini, karena gue kan fans yang baik, rajin ibadah dan rajin menabung(?) jadi untuk sesame rekan sejawat gue lainnya a.k.a fansnya boyband kesayangan kita ini, gue bakal bagi-bagi semua info yang ernah gue dapet, gratiiiiiissss! Hitung-hitung pahala kan, bikin orang seneng. Gue gak mau sok jual-jual info yang gue dapat, toh belum tentu laku juga. Oke, jadi gue itu pasang kamera CCTV di setiap ruangan di dormnya DBSK, kecuali kamar mandi tentunya, gue masih ngehargai privasi mereka-,- Jadi, beberapa minggu yang lalu, gue nyelundup(?) ke dalam dorm pas mereka lagi ada kegiatan ke Jepang. Kesempatan dong gue, dengan beberapa rekan gue lainnya yang merupakan tukang pasang CCTV (ceritanya gue gak bisa masang, jadi ajak tukangnya aja) yang udah gue sogok dengan imbalan yang setimpal(?) dan gue cuma ngawasin aja. Gak perlu takut sama _security _komplek dormnya mereka, karena semua udah gue suap. Toh gue nggak ngelakuin tindakan kriminal dan yang aneh-aneh. Gue cuma masang CCTV itu doang (emang bukan kriminal? -,-).

Setelah gue masang tuh CCTV, mungkin sekitar 2 mingguan abang-abang kita ini ternyata belum balik-balik juga dari negara sakura itu. Gondok banget gue di rumah, mantau barang-barang mereka di dorm doang, emang gue yang satpam ngawasin barang dan rumah mereka. Dan pas diminggu ketiga setelah pemasangan CCTV, mereka balik. Yaaaaay! Seneng banget gue. Berhubung gue lagi ngambang ga jelas, baru lulus SMA mau nunggu pengumuman kuliah, gue pantau terus tuh mereka dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam per tujuh hari selama sebulan. Dan gue cuma tidur pas mereka gak di dorm aja, pas mereka balik kan ada kayak notifikasi gitu di laptop gue yang tersambung secara _live _ke dorm mereka. Pas tuh notif bunyi-bunyi(?) gue langsung bangun, melek lagi dan ngawasi mereka. Jadi karena gue ngerasa capek juga tuh ya ngawasin mereka, gue juga mau kuliah deket-deket waktu ini tuh kamera CCTV gue cabut (bersama kru gue pastinya) pas mereka lagi keluar. Dan pengawasan gue selama sebulan sangat memberikan hasil yang bener-bener gue harepin. So, ini dia hasil gue _stalk_ di dorm DBSK selama 1 bulan penuh!

_Check it out!_

Hari 1

Biasa doang, mereka sibuk istirahat. Gue rasa gempor kali ya badan mereka, nguli apa di Jepang sono? Siapa yang tahu? Pastinya seminggu pertama gue nggak ngedapatin apa yang gue harepin. Biasanya pagi umma kita Jaejoong masak sarapan, terus Yunho baru pulang dari _jogging_nya bangunin Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun special dibangunin Jaejoong karena emang susah banget dibanguni, kadang Yunho jadi hilang sabar sampai mau bantai(?) Yoochun karena susah bangun. Jam 9 biasanya mereka udah keluar, mungkin ke kantor SM entah ngapain deh. Jam 7 malem baru balik lagi, Jaejoong masak buat makan malem, dibantu sang suami dan _leader_ tercinta Yunho, Junsu sama Changmin sibuk main kalo nggak PS ya mereka main laptop bareng dan bang Yoochun kadang nebeng main, kadang main piano, kadang disuruh ke _minimarket_ sama Jaejoong buat beli bahan-bahan makan malam sendirian, dan kadang ngorok di sofa karena saking nggak ada kerjaannya. Sedih banget ya bang:'( Dan sekitar jam 11 mereka masuk kamar masing-masing dimana Junsu sekamar dengan Changmin, Jaejoong sama Yoochun dan Yunho sendirian.

Hari 8

Masuk ke minggu kedua, ternyata mereka dapet jatah libur 3 minggu dan gak dibolehin pergi jauh-jauh sama SM, disuruhnya liburan di dorm aja, biar istirahat katanya. Dan ini sangat menguntungkan banget bagi gue, karena gue punya waktu lebih lama buat ngepoin(?) mereka.

Pagi yang cerah kala itu, sengaja banget mereka bangun telat, ini udah jam 9 dan belum ada 1 batang hidung pun yang gue lihat, kecuali Yunho yang jam 7 pagi tadi udah pergi _jogging_ sendirian, yang lainnya kelihatannya masih ngorok...

_Kamar Jaejoong dan Yoochun_

Sekitar jam setengah 10 alarm di kamar ini berbunyi tepat di meja nakas sebelah kanan tempat Jaejoong tidur. Di kiri Jaejoong, Yoochun masih serius banget tidurnya sampai kelihatan tuh air liur XD Jaejoong pun bangun, dan mematikan alarm. Biasanya Jaejoong langsung aja ke kamar mandi, sikat gigi, cuci muka dan mandi kalo mau(?) dan langsung keluar ke dapur nyiapin sarapan. Tapi pagi ini beda. Jaejoong sibuk bangunin Yoochun di sebelahnya.

"Chun…" kata Jaejoong sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yoochun. Yoochun sih tetep diem, kaku aja kayak mayat, gak ngerespon sama panggilan Jaejoong.

"Derp Chun! Bangun kagak lo, ntar gue sebar tuh foto-foto gak senonoh lo lewat twitter gue. Mau lo?" ancam Jaejoong. Ini nih resep Jaejoong bisa banguni Yoochun tiap hari.

"What the f***? Gila lo hyung, jangan sebarin dong." Kata Yoochun langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidur aja lo terus, bangun-bangun di koran udah ada tuh tampang nista lo."

"Ngggaaaaaaaak hyung, iya nih aku udah bangun." Yoochun pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

"Chun, hari ini kamu beresin nih dorm ya, sama si Changmin. Cucian juga jangan lupa dicuci. Kalo nggak aku nggak mau masak lagi, biar aja kalian kelaparan."

"Iya hyung. Gak usah ngancem terus, ntar cantiknya hilang deh…hehehehe…" Goda Yoochun.

"Kamu tuh yang cantik Chun, aku kan ganteng gini. Ya udah cepetan sikat gigi cuci muka, gak usah mandi, ntar lama. Aku mau mandi. Ntar aku pergi ke _supermarket_ sama Junsu, beli stok makanan, udah abis. Cepet bangunin Junsu sama Changmin sana." Jaejoong pun beranjak ke kamar mandi, Yoochun sudah selesai sikat gigi dan cuci mukanya dan meninggalkan kamar menuju kamar MinSu.

"Oke hyung bos…"

_Kamar Junsu dan Changmin_

Nih dua bocah maknae pagi-pagi sudah sibuk di lantai, pake 2 meja lipat, duduk ngepor, laptop di atas meja lipat di hadapan masing-masing. Sibuk ntah main apa gak jelas jug ague liatny.

"Min, level ini gimana namatinnya?" Tanya Junsu ke Changmin.

"Level berapa hyung?"

"Level 21."

"Baru sampai situ? Aduh hyung aku aja baru level 18."

"Yaaaaah, biasanya kamu cepet dari aku, lama amat Min, ngapain aja?"

"Biasa hyung aku kan main starcraft, _online_ sama Kyuhyun makanya jarang main yang itu."

"Coba tanya Kyuhyun deh, dia main yang ini juga gak, tanya yang level 21. Dia _online_ kan?"

"Kan lagi main nih hyung, lagi nggak bisa ganggu. Jadi hyung cari sendiri ya." Kata Changmin cuek.

"Pelit amat lo Min. Aku main PES aja lah. Gak seru aku ngajakin main bareng malah sibuk sama Kyuhyun."

"Cemburu hyung?"

"Iya."

"Oh…"

"…"

"Yak anak-anak cukup mainnya. Sesuai perintah Jae hyung, hari ini Junsu harus pergi sama dia ke _supermarket _beli stok makanan kita yang selalu aja minus gara-gara Changmin." Kata Yoochun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar duo MinSu.

"Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhh~ kok aku Chun yang pergi? Nggak kamu aja atau Changmin atau Yunho hyung?" protes Junsu.

"Sudah hyung pergi gih ntar Jae hyung ngamuk lagi. Jadi kan gak ada yang ganggu aku main. Jangan lupa beli yang banyak makanannya hyung, kan nggak enak libur-libur gini bolak-balik ke _supermarket._" Kata Changmin memerintah Junsu.

"Enak banget kamu disini main Min. Ikut juga yuk. Kamu ntar pilih makanan yang mana kamu mau." Bujuk Junsu.

"Nggak Su, maknae bantuin aku beres-beres rumah dan cuci baju. Nggak ada yang main, semua ada kerjaan. Kamu mandi gih, dan Changmin, _turn off your laptop and we are going to clean this whole house, hurry!_" kata Yoochun menengahi.

"How can hyung? _I'm going to stay here to play_. Titik!" jawab Changmin melawan.

"Oke Min, Su gak usah beli makanan buat Changmin, Jae hyung juga bilang ntar dia mau masak buat 4 orang aja. Biar Changmin makan tuh laptopnya kan ngenyangin. Dah Su mandi sana." Yoochun menyindir Changmin.

"Eeeehhh? Nggak! Iya Chun hyung aku ikutan beresin rumah."

Jadi sekitar jam 10, JaeSu udah ninggalin rumah, ChunMin sibuk beresin rumah. Sebelum bersihin rumah mereka cuci baju dulu di mesin cuci. Kan kalau paki mesin cuci kita kan nunggu gitu, semuanya otomatis, jadi nunggu sampai cucian siap, mereka beresin rumah, mulai dari kamar MinSu terus JaeChun, selesai beresin kamar mereka sendiri Yunho balik dari _jogging _gabung dengan ChunMin beresin rumah.

_Ruang Santai (Ruang Tamu (?))_

"Gila, tepar. Capek. Lapar. Kapan Jae hyung sama Junsu Hyung sampai hyung? Aku udah mau mati kelaparan nih." Kata Changmin lebay ke Yunho.

"Aku lebih tepar kali, balik _jogging_ langsung ngebabu. Gak tau deh, tahu kan Jae sama Su _shopaholic_, jangan aja keasikan shopping kita mati kelaparan di sini." Jawab Yunho.

"Yah, baru jam 1 juga, mungkin rame kali _supermarket_nya. Dan lagi juga ini udah hujan, mungkin lagi nunggu hujan berenti kali." Kata Yoochun.

"Omoooo~ hujan hyung? Kok gak bilang-bilang. Jemuran kita hyuuuuung." Kata Changmin langsung berlari ke balkon dorm tempat mereka menjemur pakaian yang baru mereka cuci tadi. Jadi mesin cuci di dorm DBSK belum canggih, ngeringin cucian sampai sekering-keringnya, cuciannya masih lembab gitu, masih perlu dijemur lagi.

"_What the hell!_ Yunho hyung ayo bantuin!" Yoochun berlari menyusul Changmin dan disusul Yunho.

_Masih di ruang santai_

"Lama hyung, main yuk! Main apa kek bosen nih." Kata Changmin beberapa saat setelah mereka mengangkat jemuran. Changmin memilih-milih kaset PS yang ada di ruang tersebut, bermaksud mau main bareng Yoochun aatu Yunho biar gak bosan nunggu duo JaeSu yang kelamaan datang.

"Kalian main berdua deh, aku istirahat dulu di sini. Jangan rebut ya, kaloi Jae sama Su sudah sampai, bangunin ya." Yunho memilih tidur.

"Main Zelda aja min." Usul Yoochun.

"Oke!" Chnagmin pun memasukkan kaset Zelda ke PS dan mereka pun bermain.

_Sejam kemudian_

"Chun, Min bantuin nih, banyak amat barangnya." Jaejoong pun masuk ke dorm bersama Junsu dengan barang belanjaan mereka yang tidak dapat dikatakan sedikit.

"Hatchiiiiiiiim~" Junsu bersin.

"Aigoooo~ mandi gih Su, ntar jadi sakit lagi. Cepetan." Suruh Jaejoong kepada Junsu.

"Kamu juga mandi Jae, ntar sakit juga. Hujan-hujanan sih kalian, kenapa nggak telepon minta jemput?" Tanya Yunho.

"_Low bat_ Yun, hp Junsu juga. Ya udah, kalian beresin ya jangan berantakan, aku cepetan mandinya biar masak makan siang." Jawab Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

"Cepetan hyung, sarapan belum lagi nih. Laper banget." Kata Changmin.

"Iya."

_Ruang makan_

Jadi mereka berlima udah makan, Jaejoong masak banyak banget. Karena mereka semua bahkan belum sarapan. Dan seperti biasa Changmin menghabiskan sebagian besar makanan tersebut.

"Hatchiiiiiim~" bersin Junsu, lagi.

"Kamu sakit Su?" Tanya Yunho sambil memegang kening Junsu dengan telapak tangan kirinya, memastikan Junsu panas atau tidak.

"Yaaaah~ panas banget Su, istirahat gih di kamar, ntar aku telepon dokter biar datang." Saran Yunho.

"Gak usah deh hyung, paling demam biasa aja, tidur bentar udah sembuh. Ya udah aku ke kamar, kan hari ini jatah aku nyuci piring, suruh Changmin aja ngegantiin ya." Kata Junsu sambil meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat.

"Tunggu di kamar Su, ntar aku bawain obat sama kompres. Gak usah main-main lagi, istirahat." Kata Jaejoong sambil membawa piring kotor dan menumpukkannya di bak cuci piring."

Jadi malam itu, Jaejoong sibuk ngompresin Junsu sampai panasnya turun ditemani Yunho. Duo ChunMin sibuk main PS, dengan volume di-_mute_-kan di kamar MinSu. Jaejoong akhirnya tidur di kamar MinSu untuk ngejagain Junsu, Min pindah ke kamar JaeChun, dan Yunho yang tadinya mau nemenin Jaejoong rawat Junsu disuruh balik ke kamarnya karena perintah Jaejoong.

_Keesokan harinya_

"Hyung, masakin sup ya."

"Iya."

"Hyung suapin."

"Iya."

"Hyung urutin, pegel pinggangku."

"Iya."

"Hyung PSP dong."

"Nggak. Tidur. Istirahat."

"Hyung panas, hidupin AC nya."

"Nggak usah ntar tambah pilek lagi kamu."

"Nggak hyung, suhunya jangan yang paling dingin dong."

"Iya, iyaaaaa…"

"Hyung, hpku mana?"

"Ini."

"Makasih hyung."

"Hyung makan malamnya di kamar ya, suapin lagi."

"Iya."

"Hyung, obatnya pahit aku gak mau makan."

"Su, ntar kamu gak sembuh-sembuh. Mau baringan terus kayak gini? Gak mau main bola, main PS sama Changmin?"

"Gak mau hyung."

"Ya udah makan obatnya."

"Iya hyung."

Demikianlah percakapan duo JaeSu di kamar MinSu. Mentang-mentang sakit seenaknya Junsu perintah-perintah Jaejoong, tapi dasaran Junsu juga mukanya udah, ugh, kayak sakit banget gitu, jadi Jaejoong rela aja disuruh-suruh sama dongsaeng sendiri. Jadi Junsu manja-manja, nyuruh-nyuruh Jaejoong sampai 3 hari. Biasanya 2 hari aja kalau demam dan bersin biasa udah sembuh, tapi Junsu ladas, mumpung Jaejoong bisa dimanfaatin.

Hari 12

Sudah hari ke 4 Junsu "memperalat" Jaejoong yang mau aja disuruh-suruh. Yunho sudah gak tahan, gak sabar, Boojaenya udah ngelupain dia, gak pernah ngobrol dll lagi sama dia. Galau dong.

'Udah 4 hari Jae gak pernah nyamperin aku, cih… Sibuk aja dengan bocah lumba-lumba itu. Junsu juga aji mumpung ngebabuin Jaejoong. Ini gak bisa dibiarkan. Emangnya siapa dia hah? Anak Jaejoong gitu? Lihat aja kamu Junsu!' gumam Yunho di kamarnya.

Hari ini Jaejoong pergi sama Yoochun ngumpul bareng teman-temannya (TOP Big Bang dan Hyunjoong SS501) di suatu bar, udah janjian nih keluar bareng. Biasanya kalau mereka berempat sudah ketemu, bisa lupa waktu, pergi malem pulang pagi ke dorm. Serasa dunia milik berempat (?). jadi Jaejoong sama Yoochun jam 7 malem sudah pergi. Tinggallah Changmin, Junsu dan Yunho. Changmin main laptop di ruang santai, gak di kamarnya karena ntar Junsu mau ikutan main. Dan Yunho menonton tv juga di ruang santai. Junsu istirahat di kamarnya. Karena lagi gak ada acara menarik, Yunho memutuskan untuk melabrak Junsu malam ini juga, mumpung Jaejoong lagi gak ada.

_Kamar MinSu_

"Oh, gini yang sakit ya, main PSP, makan enak disuapin, diurutin kalo pegel. Enak banget lu Su!" labrak(?) Yunho.

"Ya hyung kan bosen gak ada kerjaan, Jae hyung juga gak ada. Jadi gak ada yang ngajakin cerita. Hyung sibuk sendiri, Yoochun sama Changmin juga. Hyung ini, _care_ dikit dong ke dongsaengnya yang lagi sakit." Dalih Junsu.

"Alah, kamu gak sakit lagi kan? Aku tahu."

"Darimana nggak sakit lagi?"

"Ini nih, udah gak panas lagi. Bersin juga nggak, pilek juga nggak." Yunho pun memegang kening Junsu memastikannya tidak panas lagi.

"Ya hyung, tetep aja kan masih sakit."

"Alesan! Dasar kesempatan diurusin Jae!"

"Apa? Iri? Sakit juga dong."

"Yaaaaa, kau ini." Yunho pun menjitak kepala Junsu kesal.

"Aish, sakit hyung ntar aku tambah sakit mau?"

"Gak usah banyak alesan. Gak usah nyuruh-nyuruh Jae lagi! Emang dia emak lu apa?"

"Suka-suka aku dong. :p"

"Oke. Kamu gak boleh main bola lagi selama liburan. Gak boleh main PS, laptop, PSP, semuanya aku sita. Tidur aja istirahat di kamar sampai mati kebosanan!"

"Yaaaaaaaaa! Jahat banget sih hyung."

"Kalau sampai kamu masih nyuruh-nyuruh Jae lagi, pura-pura sakit, yakin liburan bakal bosan." Yunho pun mengambil laptop, PS dan PSP Junsu ke kamarnya.

"Aigoooo~ jangan hyung. Hartaku paling berhargaaaaaaaaaaa~" Junsu turun dari tempat tidur mencegah Yunho.

"Gak usah pegang-pegang. Istirahat sana. Kan masih sakit."

"Nggak lagi, balikin semuanya ke tempatnya hyung."

"Nggak kalau kamu gak mau janji gak bakal pura-pura sakit lagi."

"Iya hyungggggg~ aku gak pura-pura lagi."

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kamu ke ruang santai, tungguin Jae sama Chun pulang, terus bilang kamu salah udah nyuruh-nyuruh Jae, minta maaf."

"Ya hyung kan lama baliknya mereka."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, cepet ke sana, atau beneran aku sita?"

"AAAA~ iya iyaaa!"

Semalam suntuk itu, Junsu dan Yunho 'menyibukkan' diri mereka menonton acara tv tidak jelas sambil menunggu JaeChun pulang dan Changmin tetep _stay _di tempatnya bermain laptop, hingga JaeChun pulang tepat jam 12 malam. Junsu pun meminta maaf ke Jaejoong karena sudah berbohong, demi PS dan teman-temannya selama liburan sbulan suntuk di dorm DBSK.

TAMAT

Eeeeehhh~ belum. Ini masih 1 part mengenai hasil penguntitan(?) gue ke dorm DBSK. Masih ada beberapa part lainnya yang pastinya sayang banget kalian lewatkan. _So stay tune~ _Besok gue cerita lagi x)

p.s : Yaaaaaahhhh~karena lihat macro di tumblr aku jadi punya ide buat fic ini. Padahal masih ada C4 yang belum aku update T_T Tapi mumpung ada ide aku langsung ngetik di laptop dan jadilah fic ini. Aku lupa alamat tumblr nya, mungkin ada kalian yang pernah lihat macronya. Jadi tunggu lagi chapter depan part Yoochun dan Changmin 'merebut' Jaejoong dari Yunho. Read. Review. Stay tune!

p.s.s : Kunjungi wordpress ku di .com. Semua fic aku update juga disana^^


End file.
